Cross Reference To Related Applications
The valve disclosed herein is a modification of the valve disclosed in commonly assigned copending U.S. application Ser. No. 794,774, now abandoned, and may be used in conjunction with a variable displacement piston pump includina a hydrostatic thrust bearing such as disclosed in commonly assigned copending U.S. application Ser. No. 835,623, filed by Frank Woodruff on Sept. 22, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,013.